Snapshot of Memories
by Nanashichan
Summary: This is a sap that I wrote that is totally different from my original style. Please read and review. The song that I use is Pilgrim from Enya. Thanks.
1. Special Note

Special Note:  
  
I posted this like the day before FF.net said that there would be no reviews so I'm gonna post this again. Please read and review and thanks to all that do. ^_^  
  
  
  
Nanashichan 


	2. Snapshot of Memories

Snapshot of Memories  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I tried something a little different this time with the tense that it's in. I know that it may be a little weird but this is the first story that I've written like this. Oh well, warnings are sap and I used the song Pilgrim by Enya. Pairings like usual are AxL and FxS. Please read and review. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Snapshot of Memories  
  
  
  
All around you the landscape is lit with a golden hue as the sun rises. For a moment, the world is still, holding its breath, until a movement on the balcony above you catches your attention. As you glance up you recognize the lone figure to be Aragorn, King of Gondor.  
  
His face is sad as he studies the slowly brightening sky. It's apparent that he longs for the return of a loved one but as to whom, it was a mystery. Suddenly, a name passes from his lips in a faint whisper. You strain your ears and his thoughts are now known.  
  
"Legolas. . ." Aragorn closed his eyes, a small smiled tugging at his mouth.  
  
A snapshot is taken.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pilgrim, how you journey  
  
on the road you chose  
  
to find out where the winds die  
  
and where the stories go.  
  
* * * * *  
  
There's a rustle of leaves as the sound of light footsteps race toward you. You watch as two golden-haired elves ran, laughing, past. They are Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and his best friend Haldir.  
  
"Come back here!"  
  
A loud shout rings through the forest followed by a crash of two bodies. It is Legolas and Haldir as they wrestled over something in the prince's hands.  
  
A snapshot is taken.  
  
* * * * *  
  
All days come from one day  
  
that much you must know,  
  
you cannot change what's over  
  
but only where you go.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hearty laughter rings through the dimly lit halls as you enter the cool darkness of Moria. Passing by the many torches that line the walls, you follow the echo of voices until you come upon a large chamber.  
  
Slipping in behind a servant, your eyes are greeted with the sight of several dwarves seated at a table feasting. As your gaze travels from one face to another you spot Gimli son of Gloin at the head of the table.  
  
He is talking animatedly to another dwarf and when the other seemed to make a comment, Gimli chuckled and gave a toast.  
  
A snapshot is taken.  
  
* * * * *  
  
One way leads to diamonds,  
  
one way leads to gold,  
  
another leads you only  
  
to everything you're told.  
  
In your heart you wonder  
  
which of these is true;  
  
the road that leads you nowhere,  
  
the road that leads to you.  
  
* * * * *  
  
You find yourself now, wandering through the corridors of Lord Elrond's home. An opened door draws your attention and peeking in you find two Elves and an aged Hobbit. It is Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel, and Bilbo Baggins.  
  
Elrond is speaking gravely to his two companions until Bilbo spoke up. Glorfindel immediately laughs at the expression on his Lord's face resulting from the Hobbit's jest and after a while, Elrond chuckles as well. He smiled and shakes his head as he clasps Bilbo's shoulder good naturedly.  
  
A snapshot is taken.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Will you find the answer  
  
in all you say and do?  
  
Will you find the answer  
  
in you?  
  
* * * * *  
  
You reach a cozy home in the side of a hill as you come to the end of a path. Gazing in through the window, you see what seems to be a kitchen. At the table sat a Hobbit, his body hunched over a book while he scribbled away madly.  
  
"Merry!" Your gaze transfers to another hobbit as he takes the chair beside his friend. The new arrival is recognized as Pippin as he sets down a teapot and two cups. Pouring the drinks, the younger of the two joins in with Merry's writing.  
  
A snapshot is taken.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Each heart is a pilgrim,  
  
each one wants to know  
  
the reason why the winds die  
  
and where the stories go.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Next, you find Sam working hard in a garden. His hands and clothes are stained with dirt and a small smudge of brown is above his left eyebrow. We watch as he covers another seed carefully with soil before looking up to find Frodo.  
  
Smiling, the blonde hurried over and gratefully accepted the towel to clean his hands before taking the cup of water. He was about to return to his work when Frodo halts him. You can see the questioning look on Sam's face before the other smiled and gently wiped the dirt from his forehead.  
  
A snapshot is taken.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pilgrim, in your journey  
  
you may travel far,  
  
for pilgrim it's a long way  
  
to find out who you are. . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
The sound of hooves trotting slowly down the road assaults your ears as the sun sets in the distance. You look up only to find an old wizard riding toward you on the back of a proud, black horse. As he passes, he smiles down at us and gave a small nod of acknowledgement. It is Gandalf or Mithrandir as he was known to the Elves. He continued a short distance down the road before dismounting.  
  
He stands waiting only for a few seconds before there is a shift in the long grass on the side of the path. From the cover we see a small man emerge. Gandalf greets him as Tom Bombadil and we watch as they clasped hands.  
  
A snapshot is taken.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pilgrim, it's a long way  
  
to find out who you are. . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
As the day draws to a close and the stars shine brightly above us trying to outdo Ithil, you settle beside our campfire. With a sweep of a cloak you withdraw the pictures collected during your journey and spread them before you.  
  
Arranging them carefully, you shift through them slowly.  
  
The first is of Aragorn smiling, eyes shut in memories of his golden-haired love. His features are lit with the rising sun, enhancing his handsome face and the blissful expression.  
  
Second, we see a shot of Legolas and Haldir lying tiredly side-by-side on the ground. Legolas is pouting as his companion holds a necklace triumphantly in his hand.  
  
You then come to the shot taken in the mines of Moria. It is one of Gimli holding a golden cup high as he stands giving a toast. Now matter how dim the hall was, the small amount of light still gave away the twinkle of joy in his dark eyes.  
  
Next in the stack is a photo of Glorfindel grinning at his two friends as Elrond teasingly reprimanded Bilbo. The Hobbit was still laughing when you had taken the picture.  
  
At Merry's home you had taken a photo of the Hobbit and Pippin as they debated over a detail in their book. Merry was sipping at his tea while Pippin pointed at the opened page.  
  
Finally you come upon the picture of Frodo and Sam. Sam is smiling as Frodo gently removed the soil from his brow.  
  
You shift to last picture in the pile. This one shows Gandalf and Tom Bombadil as they strolled into the undergrowth, speaking quietly to one another of days long past.  
  
All together it was a fine collection of memories and as you replace them in your pocket you eyes drift to the stars and gradually the world fades as you float off to your dreams.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pilgrim, it is a long way  
  
to find out who you are. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what did you think? I don't think I like how this turned out really. Review if you would please. All feedback would be very much appreciated. Thanks to all that review and until next time folks! ^_~ 


End file.
